duelsoftheplaneswalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandra Nalaar (Challenge)
This page features the challenges for Chandra Nalaar along with a description. Below will be hints and the bottom of the page will feature the walkthrough to avoid "spoilers" Challenge 4 Chandra vs. Liliana Eyes of Shadow (Puzzle) *Your game against Chandra hasn't been going well. She's still at 19 life, and you're just at 1. Your opponent has a bunch of cards in her hand, and is playing a red deck – one burn spell and you're toast. It's your turn, and you've already drawn your card. How can you win the game? Challenge 6 Chandra vs. Jace Thoughts of the Wind Puzzle *You're playing Chandra, and you're down to just 1 life. It's a dangerous position to be in, but you realize with delight that you can put Chandra away before she gets another untap step. It's your turn, and you've already drawn your card. How can you win the game this turn? ---- Expansion 3 ---- Challenge 2 Expansion 3 Chandra ? vs ? *Info Coming soon Challenge 4 Chandra vs. Liliana Eyes of Shadow (Puzzle) Hint #1: *Punish their hand! Hint #2 *Discard and combat damage go hand-in-hand. Challenge 6 Chandra vs. Jace Thoughts of the Wind Puzzle Hint #1: *Read all of Chandra's permanents. Carefully! Hint #2: *Use Chandra's creatures against her. ---- Expansion 3 ---- Challenge 2 Expansion 3 Chandra ? vs ? *Info Coming soon Challenge 4 Chandra vs. Liliana Eyes of Shadow (Puzzle) *Tap 3 Swamps for mana and play Megrim. *Tap 2 Swamps for mana and play Ravenous Rats. *Your opponent discards a card. *Each Megrim triggers and deals 2 damage to your opponent. She's at 15. *Attack with Abyssal Specter, Crowd of Cinders, both Drudge Skeletons, and Phage the Untouchable. *Your opponent can block only two of them. She can't block Abyssal Specter (flying) and Crowd of Cinders. She must block one Drudge Skeletons and Phage the Untouchable. *Your opponent is dealt 2 damage from Abyssal Specter, 8 damage from Crowd of Cinders, and 1 damage from Drudge Skeletons. She's at 4. *Abyssal Specter's ability causes your opponent to discard a card. *Each Megrim triggers and deals 2 damage to your opponent. She's at 0. Challenge 6 Chandra vs. Jace Thoughts of the Wind Puzzle *Tap the Prodigal Pyromancer to deal one damage to Chandra. *Tap two Islands for mana. Play Boomerang targeting Persuasion. *Tap five Islands for mana. Play Persuasion targeting Chandra's Raging Goblin. *Your opponent can't block the Phantom Warrior (unblockable) or the Raging Goblin (Mountainwalking). Attack with both for 4 damage (Raging Goblin has Haste by default and gets +1/+1 from the opponent's Goblin King. Your creatures will deal 4 damage, and you'll win the game! ---- Expansion 3 ---- Challenge 2 Expansion 3 Chandra ? vs ? *Info Coming soon The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation.